shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colm Crawford
Introduction Colm Crawford, also known as The Thespian, is a powerful pirate and the ninth member to join The Technicolour Pirates. He is the only known master and user of the famed Actor Kenpo fighting style. Appearance Colm is quite slender for a male but he still does carry some muscle on his bones. He has jet black, midlength hair which is swept back on his head and ends in a swoop near to his neck. Due to his many different moods and characters he plays he wears a very large range of clothing to suit each mood and character but he does have one consistent outfit. His normal attire consists of a black tuxedo suit, with a black waist coat and a white shirt. He also wears a white bow tie and a dark grey pair of oxford shoes. Inside his lapel he keeps an old and damaged white half mask however he only ever wears this mask when he's fighting incredibly seriously, much like how Zoro puts on his bandana against serious opponents. Personality Colm is a rather strange man he is generally always filled with unfathomable amounts of energy and can change his mood at a heart beat. He also often refers to people as "darling" whether they are male or female and this along with his huge amounts of energy often gives people the thought that he is an Okama. However he is not acctually an Okama what he is though is an incredibly dirty pervert. He uses the old stereotype of actors being gay to his advantage in perving on women, he acts very effeminate so that women will trust him easier and not see him as anything harmful when in fact all along he is just trying to perv on them. As dirty and dceptive as his perving is it does say something of his acting capability as he has never acctually been caught by anyone outside of his crew, which is why he was givn the epiphet "The Fake Okama" by the rest of the crew. As for his mood changing, he often goes from the extreme end of one emotion to the extreme of an other with incredible ease and can then just as easily return to normal, well as normal as Colm can get anyway. He is able to achieve these extreme mood changes because as an actor he always keeps his emotions near to the surface so that they can be expressed to their fullest. He often uses these mood changes in battle to fool enemies or to even toughen himself up. He has also shown time and time again that he has quite the ego and can be very arrogant at times, this can be seen firstly by how he proclaims himself to be the "Greatest Actor in the World" with no proof to back up his claims apart from being confident in his acting capability and others prasing him for his work. His ego can also be seen when he over reacts History Work in Progress... Relationships Crew Colm shares a very close bond with those in his crew for allowing him to be a member of the crew he shares a particularly close bond with Renny. He shares this close bond with Renny for two reasons, the first being that they get up to similar anitics aboard the ship constantly trying to perv on Bella. Even to the extent that Colm has been teaching Renny the ways of acting just so he can't get caught. The other reason that he has a close bond with Renny is because of Renny's dream to one day create a great Rock Opera on the seas, after hearing of this dream Colm vowed he would help Renny achieve it in anyway even proclaiming that he would star in it both for Renny's sake and his own. Enemies Colm doesn't really show much disdain towards enemies, for example normal marine soldiers or pirate grunts can't really faze him they are merely in the way in a fight so Colm takes them out of the fight as quickly as possible to reduce their suffering. However enemies that harms his friends quickly earn his disdain and because of his tendency to keep his emotions at the surface he can get very angry very quickly and keep on hating someone for an incredibly long time. Powers, Skills and Abilities Physical Attributes Colm is an incredibly fast and agile fighter, equalling both Hiro and Palmer in the two attributes meaning he is the joint firts fastest and most agile member of the crew. His strength and endurance however are lacking compared to Palmer and Hiro and in fact to most of the members of the crew only being stronger and mroe endurable than Bella and Renny. He still however is quite formidable in both aspects. Actor Kenpo "The form of combat only the greatest actor in the world can achieve! It will make you weep tears of sorrow, pain and ecstasy! This is Actor Kenpo!" As stated before Colm is the only known master and user of this famed martial art. The style is incredibly varied in what it does, it doesn't focus on a single form of striking or even on a single attack method. To keep to the acting motif of the style a user of it must be able to portray any form of attack with their body and any form of emotion to bring down an enemy and to decive them throughout the course of the battle. The fighting style consists of numerous techniques, stances and even a transforms to bring the enemy down and taps into the emotion and spirit of an actor to unleash devasting attacks. 'Stances' Colm has two stances at his disposal, the Stance of Tragedy '''which is more offensive based and the '''Stance of Comedy '''which is more defensive. '''Stance of Tragedy- '''Colm tightens the muscles in his body and stands in a position that makes it easy to launch an attacks and fast bursts of movement.Each technique that comes from this stance is desgined to either attack or counter the attack of an opponent and are each named after famous stories, characters and plot points to do with tragedy. '''Stance of Comedy- '''Colm stands in a position that makes it easy to dodge oncoming attacks and to initiate grappel attacks and counters. Each technique that comes from this stance is designed to be able to counter against an opponents movements and lessen the damage that Colm takes during battle and each technique is named after famous stories, characters and plot points to do with comedy. Techniques of The Stance of Tragedy '''The Great Anger of Lear- '''Colm launches an incredible powerful punch at high speed at the enemy with feelings of anger and madness, the power in this punch can be likened to being hit in the stomach by a small storm. '''Romeo's Romance- '''Colm launches an incredibly powerful roundhouse kick to the enemy with feellings of passion and love. By using feelings of passion and love along side the roundhouse kick, Colm creates a superheated attack as well as a powerful one and so this technique is very similar to the Diable Jambe technique that Sanji posesses. '''Iago's Deception- '''Colm spins towards the opponent, in a manner similar to that of Arlong's Sharks on Darts attack, with feelings of hate and deciet. By using these feelings and by coming straight at the opponent he makes opponent launch an attack at them, when they do he plants his foot on the ground in mid-spin and kicks off the ground to begin flipping directly above the opponent. Because of the opponents attack they are left wide open and Colm uses this to his advantage whilst he is above them. He grabs their head whilst still spinning, then once he lands he lets them go sending the opponent spiralling off, the intial spinning has a chance of breaking a persons neck if they are not strong enough to take the strain and then with the release of their head the opponent will then have damaged caused to them when they smash into anything that they may come accross during the uncontrollable spin they are put into. '''Caeser's Death- '''A barrage of 23 powerful finger point strikes accross the opponents body, arms, necks and head each strike is so fast that they leave a delay after they connect allowing each hit to affect the opponent at the same time. '''Valjean's Escape- '''A barrage of left and right hook punches that ends with a sweeping kick with a feeling of desperation and compassion. '''Lifting of the Cart- '''This technique always follows up after '''Valjean's Escape. When the opponent is left in the air from the sweeping kick. Colm grabs them and throws them over theri shoulder with a feeling of compassion. Holding of the Barricade- '''A counter attack, if the Colm is put into a situation where he has to block he allows the opponent to gain confidence and allows them to press on the attack. He then breaks their attack and hits them with a series of punches that are as powerful as the shots from a rifle and iniates these attacks with a feeling of courage and hope. '''The Epiphany of Sweeny Todd- '''A powerful and fast chop to the neck of an opponent with a feeling of vengeance and madness. When the attack connects it leaves a red, bleeding mark as if the opponent had been slashed by a razor blade. Techniques of the Stance of Comedy '''Thernadier's Theiving Hand- '''A move designed to divert punches of almost any speed and power with feelings of cowardice and greed. '''Master of The House- '''A technique loosens all of Colms body to allow him to better dodge oncoming attacks with feelings of greed and treachery. '''Oberon's Magic- '''Colm whirls his arms at highspeed in front of him to block on coming barrage attacks with feelings of might and majesty '''Prospero's Sorcery- '''Colm stands completley still and allows the opponent to attack him, however as the opponent attacks he steps out of the way at such speed it leaves an afterimage allowing Colm to dodge the attack and get behind the opponent without them knowing. The technique is used along side feelings of mystery and wonder. Forms The forms of Actor Kenpo are the pinnacle of the fighting styles power. The form is dependant on the actor who uses it and comes in the form of what they consider to be their greatest role as an actor. Because Colm is the only known master and user of Actor Kenpo only one form has been seen but all of the forms work the same, they tap into the users Acting Spirit and manifest into a costume in a simlar manner to the extra heads and arms that appear during Zoro's Asura Technique. Then depending on the form the actor has chosen come different techniques which are all related to the character who they take form. '''The Phantom of The Opera This the form that Colm chose to transform into, before transforming he will always put on his old and tattered half mask and once the mask is on he begins his transformation. When the transformation iniates a cape manifests on his back along with a hat and his mask becomes completley prestine and undamaged. While in this form Colm's voice changes to become like the Phantoms, it becomes deeper but more soothing and sounds as if he could serenade someone one moment and curse them in the next. He also takes on alot of the Phantom's characteristics such as being more vengeful, brutal and cold. When in the Phantom form all of his Physical attributes are heightened exponentially The following list are the different techniques that are used during the Phantom form. '''The Angel of Music- '''This is a passive ability granted by the Phantom form which grants Colm flight like abilities and incredible agility even when in mid air. '''Masquerade- '''A technique which allows Colm to make up to 50 copies of himself to surround and attack an enemy, it works in a similar way to Ivankov's Galaxy Wink attack allowing him to make copies of himself which can all attack and cause damage to an opponent. Each one of these "copies" is just as strong as Colm is but they can't use any of his techniques beside basic attacks such as Punches and Kicks as they cannot derive power from Colm's spirit because they are a part of his spirit. '''Why so Silent?- '''An incredibly fast and brutal attack, Colm aims straight for the voicebox and/or the windpipe of an opponent and grabs for the opponents neck at hypersonic speed. If he wishes to not kill them he will crush the voice box of the opponent so that they can no longer talk for the rest of their life. If he wishes to kill them he will crush both the wind pipe and the voice box. '''Point of No Return- '''Colm flips above the opponent and loops his cape around their neck like a noose, as he comes down to land he brings the opponent of their feet and slams them straight into the ground. The strain of the cape against the neck as Colm pulls could easily be enough to snap a neck, the slam at the end is used to cause further damage. '''Fall of the Chandilier- '''Colm knocks the opponent high into the air and then jumps up after them. As he jumps he begins to spin at an incredibly fast rate towards the opponent, once he reaches the opponent he unleashes a powerful kick but unfotunatley for the opponent this is not the end of the attack. Because he is spinning so fast, the opponent is caught as if they were caught in the blades of a fan and so cannot be realeased until Colm stops spinning. Colm then brings down to the ground and slams the opponent straight into it with the full force of the kick, the momentum from the spin and his weight behind it, this move is incredibly damaging and when the final impact occurs it creates a crater large enough to be able to fit a large house in it. '''Music of The Night- '''This is the most powerful attack in Colms aresenal, by manifesting his spirit he hardens and sharpens his cape to the point where steel is like paper in comparison. He then begins to hit the opponent with a series of hypersonic dashes, each time he hits them he sends them higher and higher into the air. Eventually Colm then hits them with an attack from below and ends up high above them, before they can fall down Colm then hits them from above with the final and most powerful blow of the attack. The momentum they gain from the attack is delayed and gives Colm time to land to the ground before they come plummeting down towards him. When the opponent does start their descent, they are set to land right in front of Colm as they do he waits until their neck is at his shoulder height, when their neck is at the afformentioned place he quickly loops his left arm under their chin bringing them to an abrupt hault. Their neck will then have a high chance of snapping or at the very least causing lasting damage to the muscles in their neck and after the damage they recieved from the barrage of dash attacks they will dangle loosley from Colm's arm either awake, unconscious or dead. Haki After being taught how to use Haki by the rest of the crew during the time skip, Colm has become a master of both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki using them in great conjunction with his Actor Kenpo. Major Battles Work in Progress... Quotes "You will Curse the day you did not Doooooo.... All that this actor! Asked of Yooooooooooou!" When one of the crew didn't do something he wanted them to do. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you.* "You've passed the point of no return, No backward glances. The games we played till now are at an end." At an enemy during use of the Phantom Form. Trivia *His birthday is the same as Andrew Llyod Webber's, the man who created the musical adaptation of The Phantom of The Opera. *His name s derived from to of the most notable actors in the history of musical theatre, Colm Wilkinson the man who originated the role of Jean Valjean in Les Miserables (The Longest Running Musical in history) and Michael Crawford the man who orignated the role of The Phantom in The Phantom of The Opera (The Highest Grossing Entertainment Franchise in History) *All of his attacks in the Phantom Form are named after songs from the musical expcept Fall of the Chandlier which refers to the chandlier crash at the end of Act 1. *If he were to appear in the anime he would be played by Yuuichi Nagashima (The voice of Brook) in the Japanese Dub and Troy Baker (The Voice of Excalibur from Soul Eater) in the English Dub. *His Phantom voice would once again be voiced by Troy Baker but his Japanese Voice would be voiced by Ryotairo Okiayu (The voice of Byakuya from Bleach.) *His theme song is Till I hear you sing from the musical Love Never Dies, the sequel to Phantom Of The Opera. He also has a theme song for when he is in his Phantom Form, this song is the Overture from the Phantom of The Opera. Category:Pirate Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Musician Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User